


The knight and his maiden

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has a lovely fantasy where he is the hero, what happens when he combines his fantasy and reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The knight and his maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #15 – Potions
> 
> I love this story, I love making Draco the helpless maid, and I love making Neville the hero

“I hate this, I hate you,” Draco repeated for the seventh time. Neville chose to ignore him; it wasn’t like anything he said could shut his mouth. “If you get anything higher than a Troll on your potions exam I will demand you take the exam again, because you clearly know nothing about potions, or anything else for that matter. I hate wasting Hallows eve polishing crappy old cauldrons.”

When their new potions teacher paired them up both protested, but she refused to change her mind. The only thing they could agree on after that, was that they hated her. Week after week they had to work together to get a decent grade, not because they didn’t know the potions, but because they couldn’t agree on who to do the dirty work.

“I hope you choke on a chicken wing,” Draco growled as he finished polishing another cauldron.

Neville decided to escape to his own world while they worked on their punishment. In his world, he was not the pushover he was in real life; he was not ignored, or forgotten. In that world, he was the greatest knight that lived, slaying dragons and giant snakes.

Draco must have gotten bored at the little attention he received because he threw his rag at Neville, hitting him in the back of his head.

Because Neville was lost in his own world, and pulled back too fast, some of the strength he had in that world came back with him. Angry over the way he was treated, Neville threw the cauldron on the floor, spun around, and grabbed Draco. The blond was startled by Neville’s sudden behaviour and didn’t know what to say.

“If you don’t shut your mouth soon I’ll rip your throat out, is that understood?” Neville growled to Draco, who was frozen. After a few seconds Draco finally nodded. “Good, I’m getting tired of your pathetic whining. If you want to be treated like a princess then I suggest you start acting like one.”

“Wouldn’t I be a prince?” Draco asked, clearly afraid to speak.

“Not in my fantasies,” Neville said with a twisted smile before he took a step back. Draco stared up at him, shocked. “In my fantasies you’re the poor princess who can’t do a single thing.”

Draco did not like to hear that and stood up, thinking he could intimidate Neville. A part of Neville wanted to return to his quiet self, but if he did that he would be submitting to Draco, and he didn’t want that. Pushing his chest out, he stared at Draco who was not as tall, or big, as him.

“Take that back Longbottom, before you’ll regret it,” Draco said, trying to sound like he was the one in charge.

“Why should I take back my fantasies? Don’t you like the thought of being dressed up in nice clothes, pampered by servants, and saved by a handsome knight?” Only after he said that did he realise his mistake, he had practically admitted he wanted Draco. Maybe, if he was lucky, Draco wouldn’t know he was the knight.

“And who is the knight supposed to be, you? I can’t imagine you ever being a knight, as fat, weak and pathetic as you are.”

Neville might have made himself better in his fantasies, but that did not mean he was weak only because he was big. Deciding to let Draco know exactly how strong he really was, Neville reached for Draco and quickly lifted him up in his arms. “Don’t judge my strength based on my size. If I should do that then I would say that you’re perfect as a princess, you’re thin and most likely weak.”

“Release me,” Draco growled through his teeth.

“Only if I get a kiss,” Neville replied.

It was only a joke, so when Draco placed his hand around Neville's neck, and did not try to strangle him or break his neck, Neville was shocked. Draco pulled himself closer until their lips touched each other.

The kiss was like nothing Neville had experienced before. It was not his first kiss, neither his second or tenth, so he knew how a kiss felt. Draco’s kiss was like none of those kisses. It was sweet, and while it was short, it had a lot of depth. When they parted Neville noticed the blush on Draco’s cheeks, which was absolutely gorgeous.

Remembering that a kiss was the payment to be released, Neville carefully released Draco.

They continued to stare at each other a few seconds before Draco’s blush increased and he quickly ran out of the room. Neville wanted to follow, but remembered the cauldrons. Not wanting them to get in trouble because of a few remaining cauldrons. Deciding to Draco’s knight, he took the rag and polished the remaining cauldrons.


End file.
